Night Vale Broadcasters
by Blackrose2358
Summary: Cecil is given a vacation, and he puts his intern in charge of the Station. His intern decides to start her own show with Carlos's research assistant. Tune in Night Vale, and listen to the girls try to do a broad cast on their own!
1. Bingo Night

You see a girl walking into a very familiar radio station. She had short brown hair with a purple streak, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple eye on it, accompanied by a pare of blue boot cut denim jeans. Then, you think, but don't know why, That she is the new but not new intern for Night vale Community Radio(NVCR). You watch the girl go into the radio station, and then turn on the radio, and to your surprise you hear the assumed voice of the intern on the radio.

I-Now Night vale I should let you know that Cecil is out with Carlos today because of their anniversary which I will not talk about anymore because Management is growling.

The girl says, then you hear another girls voice, describing something terrifying. You sit down and listen to the girl's continued broadcast in awe.

N-Management growls from behind the door. We do not approach the door. I repeat, do not approach the door. Management is growling loudly, black swirls of smoke are escaping from under the door to their office

N-The mayor has forbid me from saying anymore on the matter. Forget what I just said, forget everything. The sheriffs secret police will know if you did not forget. Remembering is against the law

I-Oh right, and Nynavae here has some important news about something that could possibly endanger us all, that the non-existent Angels have told her to say about the non-existent floaty things in the sky slowly becoming existent.

You are impressed by how the girls are doing, even though they haven't gotten very far, you also take a mental note that the second girls name is Nynavae. You can't help but wonder what the interns name is.

N-Angels are not real. But if they were, I would say that they came to me last night and told me that those things Carlos's team scientists said were not real and non-threatening are, in fact, becoming very real and very threatening. Lock your doors and windows, and but make sure you leave some fresh fruit slices on your porch stairs. They may be trying to possibly kill us, but we, as a community, can still have manners.

I-Not only must we still have manners for the very threatening floaty things in the sky, but we must also show that we have dignity before we all die a horrible bloody death that might include being slowly torn apart limb by limb and offered as a sacrifice to the dog parks obsidian walls

N-Oh, but don't forget tomorrow is bingo night in city your children to come and play! You know, if any of them are still alive

I-And now, for traffic.

You are now sitting in your red Dodge mini van staring meticulously at the three children in the back seat. You wonder how they got there and decide that maybe you should bring them to bingo night with you, hoping that the murderous floating things don't tear you apart on your way there.

N-Thanks for the traffic, Isadora. I was wondering how those children got in my car. They don't seem to want to leave... In fact, I don't know if they can hear me. I talk to them, but they don't acknowledge me. They just stare at me with their soulless eyes. But I will be bringing them to bingo night

Oh, her name is Isadora! These girls sure do have interesting names! You absentmindedly think.

I-Oh, but Nynavae! Have you checked if they were messengers from city council? You know it's very common for there messenger children tend to have very soulless eyes! Oh, and a warning from the afore mentioned city council, street cleaning day is almost upon us, so prepare yourselves. You may flee Night vale (if you can) or you may start digging up your underground bunkers with a nearby fork, as the only legal way to make a bunker is by using a fork.

N-Other methods of digging have been banned, said mayor Pamela as she cackled into the microphone before snapping her fingers and disappearing, proving once again that the city council, can use dark magic.

I-Many reporters stared at the spot where Mayor Pamela once stood and asked questions to the air which was never, and will never be answered, due to the fact that the Mayor is no longer there.

I-More news on the little army from Lane 5 at the Desert Blossom Bowling alley, Arcade and Fun Palace, we have a victory, considering we have been told by a young boy sent by city council that we have squished all of the tiny people and no longer have to look at the ground and can now walk around with our eyes closed as usual.

N-Oh, and there's been an update on the new mayor election. As you already know, the candidates are both the five headed dragon and the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home. Personally, I'm leaning towards the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home. How about you, Isadora?

I-Hmmm, I personally prefer Hiram McDaniels. As the saying goes, 5 heads with faces are better then one.

N-That's a good saying, but I agree more with the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home's political standing

I-Truthfully, I really don't care for politics, but then again, I do. So I guess I just can't really decide at the moment. *phone rings* Oh! Look at that! It's Cecil, I wonder what he could want at this time of day and in the middle of a broadcast as well! Must be important! Don't you think Nynavae?

You are shocked, isn't it like a radio host code or something not to interrupt a broadcast?

N-It must be!

I-I'll put Cecil on air *clicks button* Hello Cecil? What's wrong?

N-Cecil, what's happening?

Cecil: Well it seems that Carlos forgot to tell you to add something urgent to the broadcast and his phone just died

And what would that be, Cecil?

Cecil: that apparently a unknown, non-existent localized nuclear bomb somehow went off in the station and the station is now dangerously radioactive. I must leave you to your broadcasting , goodbye for now *hangs up*

N-Bye Cecil, and thanks for the news. Isadora, what do you think we should tell our lovely listeners to do

I-I think that they should get out their steaks and stick them outside, after all a radiated steak is the most delicious delicacy that we have to offer, according to the brochure that I am currently now for the weather.

*dollhouse by Melanie Martinez plays*

I-And now Nightvale, we must leave you. Goodnight Nightvale, goodnight.

N-Goodnight, listeners

Your radio now plays nothing but static, as is expected of every radio after NVCR, and apparently now their sister show, Night vale Broadcasters. (NVB)


	2. Interns Needed

Good morning, good afternoon, good night, and just a general good time of day. Welcome, to Nightvale.

Hello dear listeners, I for one am rather delighted that bingo night went so nicely, how about you, Isadora?

never even got to go, so sad isn't it? But I have some good news as well! Management has decided that our show is so amazing that we can now have an intern!

Oh really? What wonderful news. I thought I saw the letter slip out from the cracks of managements door. So listeners, I'd you're interested in being an intern here, do feel free to stop by!

We do need someone to get us coffee in the middle of a broadcast. Anyways, I have just been sent out to investigate the public library, but I am stopping for coffee first. I really am dreadfully tired of having to run from Librarians

Last time I went to the library, I ended up on the hospital. Ugh, I shudder just thinking about it

Ok, so I am now standing in front of the library and shivering from fear. You know what...hey you over there you are now an intern! Check out the mysteries of this library. I'm back now and I have prepared a death/ lost sanity speech for the parents.

Oh good, I have one as well just in case. So for all you future interns out there, do not worry, your death/lost sanity/mysterious disappearance speech is already covered

As well as a list of the things we will have you investigate. For open positions call 1-666-1242.

And now for the community calendar.

Monday: There is a sacred meeting for all eternal scouts going on in an underground bunker beneath the private library.

On Tuesday there will be a lecture and re-education center that mysteriously will appear at 3:30 exactly

Wednesday does not exist. Forget all you know about Wednesday and forget all that has happened on previous Wednesday's

Thursday is annual Big Rico's Pizza buy 3 get 0 half off sale, so don't miss it!

Friday is...well...it seems to have vanished off of the calendar so never mind.

Saturday is the millennial alignment of all of the planets. It only last 5 seconds so be on the look out!

Sunday is the beginning of the baseball season. Go get em' kids!

Or instead of calling, simply scream your résumé out into the sky. The sheriffs secret police are always watching. And yes, it seems to be quite the exciting week. And now for traffic: you are sitting in your blue honda civic. There is a traffic jam on the street, but you do not know which street this is. The man in the tan jacket with the deerskin briefcase is in the car ahead of you, although you cannot remember if that is actually true. Where are you headed? You do not know. What is your purpose for being here? That too, you do not know

The traffic seems quite interesting today doesn't it? Thank you for the update Nynavae. I believe we may have been talking to much, so, straight into the weather!

*glowing eyes by twenty one pilots plays*

Thank you for the weather Nynavae! Well that's all for today! Goodnight Nightvale, Goodnight.

Goodnight Nightvale.

(A/n there are openings for who wants to be the intern, but only one! And new ones will be added as old ones die, so it would be nice to have extra on hand~This is the form:

Name:

Age(less than 25):

Family:

How long you live (from 1 day to 1 year max):

extras: )


End file.
